


Now, You Are Mine

by AMoreProfoundBond



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Possession, Rape, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMoreProfoundBond/pseuds/AMoreProfoundBond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Kylo Ren laid eyes on Rey, he knew that she must be his. He would have her, no matter what it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now, You Are Mine

Kylo Ren stalked through the forest, chasing the young girl with ease. Rey was powerful, and Ren yearned for that power. Ever since he set eyes on her, he felt a sense of possessiveness. She was to be his, and his alone. Even now, his heart pounded with the giddiness of being near her. He was so close to the moment he'd anticipated for what seemed like ages.  
He knew she was aware that she was being followed, but she didn't know where he was. She finally stopped, listening for a clue to his location. She most likely figured it was a Storm Trooper. Kylo smirked behind his mask, readied himself and emerged from behind the trees. Surprise overtook her features, but only for a brief moment; she was quick to mask her emotion. He could stare into those fierce green eyes forever, but she was armed and he didn't have much time. He had to get her aboard the ship and take her back. Only then could he have her all to himself.  
He immobilized her, using the force to freeze her in place. Shock and fear appeared on her face, flashing only for a mere second before Kylo rendered her unconscious with a wave of his hand. He caught her in his arms easily, holding her close as he made his way out of the forest. The battle roared around him, but he knew the two of them would be safe enough as he boarded the ship. A couple Storm Troopers attempted to take her below the main level, as they did with most prisoners. Ren all but snarled an order to stay away from Ren as he held her limp form tighter. It was abundantly clear that the two of them would not be bothered on the way back to the First Order's base.

  
Rey woke with a start. Kylo watched as she took in her surroundings, immediately alert. She tried freeing her wrists, but the shackles around her arms and legs were too tight for much movement. She groaned in frustration as she fell back onto the interrogation chair.  
"I see you're awake," Ren said at last. Her head snapped up to where he was standing. He strode towards her, feeling the power radiate off of her. It was intoxicating.  
"Let me go," she demanded, voice wavering slightly. He could feel a connection between them, a sort of link between the dark and light side of the force. He gasped, and as he got closer, he realized that Rey could as well.  
"You feel it too," he said quietly.  
Her eyes shifted away from him as she lied. "I have no idea what you mean."  
Kylo still studied her features, resisting the urge to reach out and stroke her face. He wanted her, badly. _How long can you keep up this bravery act?_ he wondered.  
"It's hard to be afraid of someone who hides behind a mask," Rey spat.  
He was startled. Had she heard his thoughts so easily? Perhaps she hadn't even realized that she had. Kylo understood that he was only beginning to realize the extent of her power. He removed the mask, setting it down in a plate of ash.  
Now, it was her turn to be surprised. Ren was used to people believing him to be older, or perhaps disfigured. His youth often came as a surprise to anyone who watched him unmask. He was satisfied to prove to Rey that he had no flaws to hide.  
This time, he did not hesitate to caress the side of her face. She moved her head away from his hand, glaring at the ground. He moved closer, growing more and more excited.  
"I know you feel it. We have a connection." With the help of the force, he reached out to her mind. Her eyes widened.  
"We could be so powerful together, Rey," Ren said, his voice barely above a whisper. Before he had time to think, he leaned in suddenly, capturing her lips with his. He kissed her deeply, but she did not kiss him back. When he pulled away, he saw a mix of confusion and fear in her eyes. He knew that now he had given in to his desire, and could not stop. His lips moved to her jaw before kissing a trail down her neck. He could feel her breathing faster.  
"I-I don't understand," she stammered.  
"I've waited so long for this," Ren murmured against her skin.  
His fingers moved to the front of her shirt. "What do you want?" She asked, her voice trembling.  
He moved to see her face. She looked up at him, eyes wide. "I want you, Rey." With one swift movement, he easily tore her shirt, exposing her breasts to him. He kissed his way down them, continuing his path to the band at her waist. He quickly pulled them off of her. She struggled against her shackles once more, but found it to be useless.  
"No," she choked out.  
"It's alright, you're mine now," he whispered as he planted kisses on the insides of her thighs.  
Kylo pulled away to marvel at her, exposed to him. He'd anticipated this moment for so long. He ran a hand down her side, then moved his fingers to massage her clit. He studied her face, the same face that he'd dreamed about for so very long. Her eyes were shut tightly, and she bit down on her lip to stifle and sounds that might escape. He picked up the pace, then inserted one finger into the wet heat between her legs. She gasped suddenly, her eyes opened wide, and he worked another finger inside her. Though she might not want it to, Rey's body was reacting to Ren's touch. A small moan fell from her lips, and his eyes darted up to her face. She quickly looked away, blush seeping onto her face.  
Once Ren was sure she was ready, he removed his fingers. Standing up, he began undoing the front of his pants. Rey whimpered softly at the loss of his touch, opening her eyes to see why he stopped. He locked eyes with her, neither one of them looking away. Her eyes showed desperate fear; his were darkened by lust.   
Steadying her hips with his hand, Kylo slowly pushed himself into her with a deep groan.  
This was the moment. The moment he dreamed about, the moment he'd wished for since he first saw Rey. Now he was buried completely inside of her, and nothing could feel more right.  
"Mine," he panted. "You're mine." He began thrusting slowly, moving his hips to his own rhythm. Rey's breathing quickened as Ren picked up the pace. He changed the angle of his hips, hitting a place that made Rey cry out in pleasure. He pushed against it relentlessly, leaning against her body to kiss her once again. The sounds Rey made began to get louder, until Ren stilled his hips. She mewled at the lack of friction.  
"Please," she whispered.  
"What do you want?" Ren's lips brushed against hers as he said, "I want to hear you say it."  
She tried lifting her hips, but Ren easily pushed them back down.  
"K-keep moving. Please," she moaned. Ren obeyed, driving his hips faster against hers. As he felt her walls tighten around him, he reached his own climax; releasing into her and filling her completely. They rode out the waves of their orgasms together until Kylo collapsed on top of her, both of them panting. After Kylo caught his breath, he pulled away from her and cleaned them both up. He looked down at Rey's small form; her face turned away from him and arms too tired to struggle against the bonds. He wanted to repeat their time together again and again, he longed to hold her body against his without the restraints pinning her to the chair. But he couldn't yet. She would still try to get free.  
After he redressed the both of them, Ren brushed a strand of hair away from Rey's face. She was too weak to move away from his touch. "I've waited for so long to have you like this. The thought of you being anywhere but by my side drove me mad." Rey did not lift her eyes to meet his gaze. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You can't deny that we are connected. And now you belong to me." His voice was soft, barely audible. "Now, you are mine."


End file.
